The present invention relates to cleaning wipes for removing debris from surfaces. More particularly, it relates to cleaning wipe constructions for removing diverse debris such as hair, dirt, dust, and the like, from hard surfaces.
Cloths and other wiping products are used in cleaning. Most wiping products, or wipes, are made from either a woven or nonwoven sheet, and are used either by hand or attached to a tool like a mop handle to move dirt and dust in a desired direction. Typically, most wiping products do not have the ability to effectively capture and retain small and large particles of dirt and debris. During cleaning, when the dirt or dust has been collected, the wipe may be scrunched up by the user to try to capture the dirt or sand that has been collected so that it can be shaken out in the trash. This process is repeated during cleaning and often requires a user who is attempting to pick up larger particles such as sand to repeat the process several times to pick up all the sand or heavier particles that have been collected. Many times a user will pickup the debris with a broom and dust pan once it has been gathered into a pile with the wipe.
An adhesive sheet may be used to clean a surface. Additionally, adhesive may be incorporated into a wipe to assist with retaining both small and large particle of dirt and debris within the wipe. However, adhesive may adhere to the surface being cleaned. Therefore, sufficient spacing between the surface being cleaned and the adhesive layer is necessary to provide sufficient glide of the wipe while still providing sufficient pick-up of the dirt and debris.